1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thermoelectric conversion module.
2. Related Art
As a configuration of a thermoelectric conversion element included by a thermoelectric conversion module, for example, there is a p-type or n-type thermoelectric conversion element in which a p-type or n-type thermoelectric conversion portion is charged into a hollow cylindrical insulator as shown in WO 2012/066788. In the above-described p-type and n-type thermoelectric conversion elements, for example, the above-described p-type and n-type thermoelectric conversion portions are electrically connected to each other in series.
When a temperature difference between both surfaces of the above-described thermoelectric conversion module is provided, a heat flow occurs from the one surface on a high temperature side to the other surface on a low temperature side. When the relevant heat flow flows through each of the p-type and n-type thermoelectric conversion elements, electric power is generated by a phenomenon of generating a voltage proportional to the temperature difference between both ends of each of the p-type and n-type thermoelectric conversion elements (Seebeck effect). Moreover, a circumference of each of the above-described p-type and n-type thermoelectric conversion portions is covered with an insulator. This can prevent a short circuit between the adjacent p-type and n-type thermoelectric conversion portions, and can minimize a pitch of the p-type and n-type thermoelectric conversion elements, so that they can be densely arranged.